Ya no soys huérfanos
by Trix Black Malfoy
Summary: Cassiopea no sabe porque Eileen , Regulus y Teddy son huérfanos . El dia 2 de mayo , antes de irse a Hogwarts a visitar las tumbas , Eileen se lo explica.


_**Ya No Soys Huérfanos**_

Disclaimer : Personajes de Teddy Lupin y Scorpius Malfoy de la autora de Harry Potter , Personajes de Regulus , Eileen , Lauren y Cassiopea míos igual que la trama .  
Nota de la autora : Ésta historia consta de unos quatro Oc .

Una gran mansión se alzaba delante de un gran e inmenso campo . Unos niños salian de su puerta , uno tenia el cabello negro un poco azul ocuro , otro era de pell azul , uno que se confundía con el azul de su camiseta y el orto niño era rubio . El mayor era el de cabello negro y vestia una camiseta muggle roja con un dibujo de un rayo dorado pasando por un león. El mediano llevaba una camiseta azul eléctrico con un león rojo y el pequeño una camiseta verde claro . Detrás venian una adolescente con dos niñas . La mayor vestia unos shorts negros con una camiseta amarilla , la niña que parecía mayor llevaba una camiseta roja y unos shorts azules y la pequeña un vestido celeste. El amarillo de la camiseta de la mayor hacía ver más negro su pelo y unos ojos que parecian no tener fondo .La niña era castaña con unos ojos marrones con un poco de verde y gris . La tercera era distinta , pelo rubio y ojos verdes hacían juego con su palida piel.  
- ¿ Cómo és Hogwarts ? - pregunta el niño rubio . - Hogwarts no puede describirse, Scorpius - dice la chica de pelo negro.  
-¡ Pero yo quiero saber como és ! - dice el niño haciendo un puchero.  
- Sí Eileen , cuéntaselo .- insiste el chico de pelo negro .  
-¡Cuentalo tú , Reg ! - exclama la pequeña niña . El chico empieza a relatar sobre los mágicos muros de Hogwarts , pero a la niña castaña no le parece interesante . La niña se levanta hi va hacia unos rosales. Mira una rosa blanca que queda iluminada por los rayos del sol. Nota que le dan un abrazo por detrás . - Son rosas mágicas , tocala . - dice el pelo azul a su oreja . La pequeña le hace caso y la rosa se vuelve azul celeste quando los pequeños dedos de la niña rozan sus pétalos. La niña se mira el chico que se ha sentado detrás suyo .  
- Azul , bonito color .- dice él haciendo que su pelo sé vuelva del color de la rosa. Se levanta y le extiende la mano a la niña , que la coje y vuelven con sus amigos . Hermanos en realidad piensan todos .  
- ¿Porqué son huérfanos ? - pregunta la niña de cinco años sin ser conciente de que los ojos de los tres adolescentes y la niña sé oscurecen .  
- Cassiopea no lo entenderías - dice la joven de pelo negro . - Pero té lo voy a intentar explicar. La niña castaña de nueve años se pone al lado del chico de pelo negro .  
-Hace muchos años un mago muy malo tenía a todos bajo su poder , perp había unos señores y señoras que luchaban contra él . Lo malo era que él también tenia su ejército . Mi papá y los papás de Reg y Teddy eran del bueno . El primero en morir fue el papá de Reg antes de saber que él naceria. Su mamá lo cuido hasta que un día lo llevó con la abu Meda diciéndole que ella era la madrina que sentía no poder decirle nada más , que los malos la perseguían y ya no sé supo nada de ella. Mi mamá murió en el parto y me cuidó vuestra abuela porqué mi papá no podia hacerlo en Hogwarts . Él murio en manos del brujo malo. El dia en que mi papá murió también murieron los papás de Teddy , luchando en la batalla. - explicó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos . La pequeña abrazo a la chica , el niño rubio al del pelo azul y la castaña abrazo al chico de pelo negro .  
Al cabo de poco estaban en Hogwarts , en la ceremonia de los caídos en la guerra . La niña y el niños rubio iban con sus padres , la niña castaña iba de la mano del chico de cabello negro y del chico de cabello azul . Fueron a ver las tumbas de los papás de los tres adolescentes . Y la niña , quitando de un pequeño bolso , una rosa blanca procurando no tocar sus pétalos las había depositado en las tumbas de sus tíos . Antes de irse a dormir había dado un beso a sus ''hermanos'' y les había dicho : " Regulus Orión Black , Ted Remus Lupin y Eileen Lilian Snape ya no sois huérfanos , sois nuestra familia , ¿ de acuerdo ?".  
Por que ella era Lauren Bellatrix Andromeda Narcisa Nymphadora Malfoy Greengrass y no dejaría que sus hermanos estuvieran tristen nunca jamás .

Na: La familia Malfoy consta de Lauren , Scorpius y Cassiopea además de sus padres y abuelos. Sé supone que Draco se paso tres meses en Azkaban y Lucius un año y dos meses en ése tiempo fue en el que Narcisa le pidió perdon a Dromeda . La madre de Eileen en un Oc , la madre de Regulus es Mary Macdonald .

Me despidió en éste momento .Reviews plis.


End file.
